


Belle’s Cafe

by deerveng



Category: trollhunters (cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Summary: Short stories of Ruby and her cafe





	1. Cigarettes and a Idea

Arcadia Oaks, California. 1975

Strickler walks out to the patio of his apartment to check up on his roommate Ruby. He witness Ruby sitting outside smoking a cigarette. He can tell there is something on her mind by the expression on her face.

“Mind if I join you?” Stickler ask kindly. 

Ruby look up at her roommate and nods. She takes out the packet of cigarettes and offers one to him.

Strickler takes one of the cigarettes and sits down next to her. “I should really quit smoking these.” He comments before putting one in his mouth and taking out his lighter.

“Why not quit now?” The women comment.

Strickler shrug and light the cigarette. “What’s the point if everyone is smoking these things?” Strickler takes out the cigarette and blows the smoke in the air through his nose.

“True. I suppose.” Ruby comment before putting her own cigarette in her mouth. 

“You seem distant, Nat. Want to talk?” Strickler ask.

“What is there to talk about? I have two jobs I’m not happy with and one job isn’t even paying me. My kids are off somewhere and I feel like I done my purpose in this life.” Ruby turn to her friend. “I am unhappy.”

Strickler nods. “What about the job I got you at the high school?”

“As a cafeteria lady? It’s worse than working for the Janus Order. I can’t even cook the food, just warm it up and give it to the kids.” Ruby shook her head in disapproval as she put the cigarette back in her mouth. 

"Well? What do you want to do then?” Strickler ask.

Ruby tap the cigarette in the ash tray to get rid of the extra ash. “This is a silly dream but....I want to open a cafe. I want to cook and bake. I want to serve the people my cooking.”

“So you want to open a cafe? Then do it.”

Ruby sigh. “It’s going to be difficult. The school pays me so little and of course the Janus Order doesn’t pay at all. I’m pretty much stuck at the school.”

“Nat listen. It’s going to take some time to get that cafe. But save as much money as you can and in a few years you will get that cafe.” Strickler smiles at Ruby. “You are the most hardworking changeling I know. If you put your mind into it, you can do it."

Ruby looks back at Strickler and smiles at him. “You think?”

“I know.” He encourages.

Ruby nods at him. “Okay. I’ll do it. It will be a while but I’ll save up and get that cafe.”

Stickler smiles and nods. “That’s the Ruby I know.”


	2. Surprise!

1991

Ruby had a long day. She is still working as the cafeteria lady since the 70's. She was ready to quit that deadbeat job.

Ruby stand outside the school waiting for her old friend and roommate. She is so close to get her cafe. She’s been saving up since her talk with Strickler on their apartment balcony. 

Strickler walk up to her. “Ah, Madam Ruby.”

Ruby look at her friend. “Ready to go? We need to go to the Janus Order in a few hours.”

“Yes, But first we need to make a quick stop. To the real estate agent.”

Ruby give Strickler a confused look. “Why? You’re buying a house now?”

Strickler shook his head. “Oh this isn’t for me. This is for you.”

Ruby is not only confused but worried he might be kicking her out. “What?”

Strickler smile big at her. “Your getting your cafe Ruby.”

“But-I still can’t afford-“

“Ruby. I see you struggle at that cafeteria job and you work so hard to save up for it. That is why...I’m helping you chip in.” 

Ruby shook her head. “No...”

“Yes Ruby. No more arguments now. Let’s just say it’s a thank you for making my meals these past centuries.”

Ruby smile and hug Strickler, which surprise him. She was never a real hugger.

“Thank you so much...” She said.

Strickler pat Ruby's back. “Now come on. We don’t want to be late for our appointment.”


	3. A new beginning

1995

She can’t believe it. This is hers now. The small cafe is hers now. 

She and Strickler put their whole hearts into this place to make it look nice. They bought some small tables and chairs, added some plants, and Ruby even added her favorite paintings her son Milo made for her. And it’s closed by to a newly open hospital, which is a good traffic flow.

Strickler pat Ruby’s back. “How dose it feel?”

Ruby smiles. “Wonderful.”

“Now you need is to hire a few employees and find a name for this cafe.”

Ruby nods in agreement. “I still have a few months to hire some people and figure out a name.”

Strickler nod and look at his watch. “Need to get back to the Janus Order. Meet you there?”

“Yes I’ll meet you they're shortly let me just lock up.”

Strickler nod and left the building. Ruby grab a broom and sweep the floor.

Once the floor is sweep, the tables are washed, and the plants are watered, Ruby put her cleaning supplies away and walk outside the cafe and lock the door behind her. Once locked, she began to walk home and pass the alleyway that is next to the cafe's building.

“Meow!”

Ruby pause. A small but high pitch noise came from the alleyway. Ruby peek down the alleyway and notice there was only a small trash can.  
“Meow!”

Ruby walk down the cramp alleyway and towards the trash can. She slowly open the lid. Nothing. Just a black garbage bag. But then the bag started to move

“Meow!” 

The cry is coming inside the trash bag. Ruby reach into the trash can and rip open the trash bag. She gasp surprise. 

A very small and hungry kitten pop out of the opening of the bag. The kitten is about four months old. Has beautiful green eyes and very fluffy black fur.

“Meow! Meow! Meow!!!” The kitten cry to Red.

“Oh my, what a cute little one you are!” Ruby pick up the kitten. She can feel the kitten’s bones

“You must be hungry! Here, let me get you some milk.”

Once inside the cafe, Ruby poured some milk in a bowl and put it near the kitten. The kitten immediately started to lick the milk. Ruby watch the kitten eat in awe. 

"Poor little thing. Some mean person must have abandoned you!” She said to the kitten. 

Ruby pet the kitten while the kitten eat. The kitten purrs a little with Ruby’s touch. She smile at the kitten.

“Well my little cutie you can stay with me in this cafe. I should get you some stuff for you.” Ruby said with a smile. 

Ruby put down a blanket on the floor so the kitten has something to sleep on. She pet the hungry kitten one last time before leaving. “Be right back.”

Ruby came back to the cafe with bags of cat stuff and a box of kitty litter. She spend the last of her savings on this kitten but it’s well worth it.

The kitten was sleeping on the blanket when Ruby came in. “Hello little one, I got you some things.”

The kitten open her eyes and look up at her. The kitty meowed at Ruby and got up and walk up to ruby, rubbing her body on Ruby’s leg.

Ruby chuckles as she set the bags and cat litter down. “It’s nice to see you too.” She comments.

Ruby bends down and puts her hand in one of the bags. She takes out a small red collar with a small bell and a name tag on it that reads "Belle."

Ruby put the collar on the kitten. “From now on your name is Belle.” She said to the kitten.

The kitten wasn’t use to the collar yet so Belle looks confused with her new collar.

“You’ll get use to it little Belle.” Ruby chuckles and pulls out some wet cat food and a small bowl. She opens the fan and puts the wet cat food in the bowl. 

"Meow!” The kitten scream as she watch Ruby dishing out the cat food.

Ruby put the dish in front of Belle and Belle start to eat. 

Ruby then got up from the floor and she turn to Belle. “I’ll set up your litter box in the back bathroom. You enjoy the food.” She said cheerfully and took the little box out of the bag. She grab the heavy box of kitty little and walk to the back of the cafe.

“Your late.” Strickler said with his arms cross as Ruby walk into the Janus Order. She transfers into her troll form

“Sorry about that. I found a little kitten in a garbage bag who needed some food.” Ruby explain.

“A kitten?” Strickler ask. “I hope you're not keeping it, we are not allow to keep pets in our apartment.”

She shook her head. “I’m going to keep her at the cafe. She will be my mascot.”

She walk pass Strickler but then pause and turn to him. “Oh also I know what to name my cafe now.”

“And that is?” He ask curious. 

“Belle’s Cafe.”


	4. New Friend

2006

Ruby was busy cleaning the counters when she notice the young looking woman at a table looking at the outside window. The young woman watch the rain fall from outside. It's not a busy evening, usually on rainy days it's not busy. 

Ruby studied the woman from afar. She has light brown hair, blue eyes, large glasses, and is wearing scrubs. She looks like she has been crying. 

Ruby quickly pour some hot water in a tea cup and add a tea bag of mint tea and walk over to the woman.

"Hello miss?" Ruby greet. 

The woman look up at Ruby, her eyes are puffy and red. 

Ruby give her a warm smile. "Would you care for some tea? On the house?"

The woman give her a sad smile and nod. "Thank you, so much."

Ruby put the tea cup and saucer down in front of the woman. "Mind if I join you? It's a very quiet evening."

The woman nod as she pick up the cup.

She sits across from the woman. "I never seen you around before? Are you new to the hospital?" Ruby ask.

The woman took a sip of tea. "HmmMmm." She put the cup down. "I've been an intern since two weeks. Studying to become a doctor." She explain.

"I see." Ruby answer. "My name is Ruby." She put her hand out. 

The woman took the hand and shook it, she gave Ruby a sad smile. "Barbara. Or soon to be Dr. Lake."

Ruby smile at that and let go on Barbara's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Barbara nod and took another sip of tea. She look down and notice a black adult cat with thick and fluffy fur came up to her. She meow at Barbara, asking for attention. 

Barbara put the cup down and put her hand down, letting the cat sniff her hand. Once the cat sniff her hand, she rub her head on Barbara's hand. Barbara giggle. 

"That is Belle." Ruby mention.

"She's a beautiful cat." Barbara comment while petting the cat. 

"Yes, she's the cafe's mascot." Ruby comment as she put her hands together. "I notice you are alone and you look sad. Are you ok?"

Barbara frown and look at Ruby. "I've been better."

"I know we just meet, but I am not here to judge you. If you want to talk I am here to listen." She offer. 

Barbara nod and look down at her tea. She can feel Belle rubbing agents her leg. 

"Life has been hard for me. Not only am I in the middle of medical school and doing this internship but..." Barbara hesitated for a minute. She can begin to feel tears forming. "My husband left my son and I recently." 

Ruby look at Barbara sadly. "I am so sorry. How old is your son?" 

"Five." 

"I see. Barbara, when I was young I was in the same boat as you. Only instead of one five-year-old. I had an eight-year-old and newly born triplets when my husband passed away." 

Barbara look at Ruby surprise and yet impress. "Four children? And new born triplets? How did you you do it?" 

"It wasn't easy, I admit. It was the hardest thing I've been through. But I did get some help with friends and a family member."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he passed away?"

Ruby shrug. "He was in a battle when he got killed." Red only answered, not giving everything away.

"That must be so hard."

"It was. But in the end, my children are off in the world doing their own thing."

Barbara look at Ruby confused. "You're kids are grown? But you look so young?"

"Thank you, I work hard to keep myself young and healthy." Red chuckles. 

Barbara look at the almost empty cup of tea. 

"Barbara, I know what you're going through is rough. I know. But I am here for you. The cafe is open to you. Hell, even my Belle is here for you."

"Meow!" Belle meowed for attention. 

Barbara laughs a little. "Thank you so much Ruby, I need someone to talk to."

"Of course! I'll even serve you free tea, but don't tell my costumers that." Ruby wink at Barbara.

Barbara giggle. "Of course."

Ruby and Barbara talk for hours until it was dark and Barbara had to go to pick up Jim from Toby's and Nancy's house. Barbara said her goodbyes too Ruby and Belle and left. Ruby took the empty tea cup to wash it. She walk up to the door and move the sign from "open" to "closed." It was a good day, and Ruby got to meet a new friend.


	5. Reunion

2014

The Cafe is jumping today. Ruby and two collage students name Amy and John are busy helping costumers and making baked goods and coffee. Ruby is at the register, she is so focus on putting money in the register that she didn't see who the next costume is.

"Next costumer?" Ruby call out. 

"Hello, Madam Ruby" 

Ruby shot up at the familiar voice "Walt?!" 

Strickler smile at her. "It's been a while, has it?" 

Ruby smile back. "Yes it has, I thought something happened to you?" 

Strickler shook his head. "Not at all, I am fine. Just been busy at the high school and with other things."

"Well good. Since what I heard about….you know…I’ve been worried about you. I see you are still at that school?" She chuckles. 

A man behind Strickler clear his throat, making Ruby realize there is a line. 

“Sorry!” Ruby respond. “What can I get you?”

“Two Earl Grey’s. With a side of cream and sugar."

“Two?” Ruby ask and smirk. “On a date or something?”

“Well actually…I am.”

Ruby's eye brows rise. “No way! Who?”

“That is none of your concern Ruby.” Strickler respond jokily.

Ruby shook her head and put in the order. “That will be $3.00.”

Strickler give her three dollars and Amy came from behind and give Strickler one of the mugs of tea and some packs of sugar. 

“Amy take over, I’ll help this costumer with his tea.” Ruby ask.

Strickler glare at her and Ruby couldn’t help but give him teasing smirk. She took the other mug from Amy and walk around the counter. 

She follow Strickler outside and was surprise to see Barbara. Barbara look up from her phone and saw Ruby. She smile. 

“Ruby!"

“Barbara?!”

Strickler look at the two women confused. “You both know each other?”

“Of course we do! She does work across the street!” Ruby laughs and puts the hot mug down on the table.

“You know Walt?” Barbara ask.

“Yes! We use to work together at the school! In fact he helped me settled with my cafe!” Ruby explain, then it hit her. “Wait, you two are dating?” 

Barbara couldn’t help but blush. “Well, yes. Actually.”

Ruby couldn’t help but laugh. “Walt you slide dog, why didn’t you tell me!”

“Well we were out of touch for a while.” Strickler roll his eyes.

“Ah don’t be like that! I’m joking! I'll get your creamer. If you need anything at all I’ll be inside, enjoy your date!” Ruby offer before leaving the two alone. 

Ruby walk inside and went to the back to get the creamer. She is happy for Walt that he found someone. But, she wonders how dating a human would work out for a Changeling. It must be very hard to keep a secret like that. At least with Trolls they know what Changelings are. But humans? Another story. 

Ruby glance outside the window and saw Strickler and Barbara laughing and holding hands. She smile before a costumer ask Ruby for something. 

It doesn’t matter if Strickler is a Changeling and Barbara is a human. Love is love after all? At least...someone found love.


	6. Death of Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this fic. I’m so sorry. I’m focusing on The Advisor’s Children at the moment and doing a contest for that fic if anyone is interested! 
> 
> The next chapter of Belle’s Cafe will be the last one.

“She’s late.” Nomura said tapping her heal on the floor of the museum.

Strickler look at his phone. “She’s not answering her text or phone calls. She’s usually not late.”

“She might still be at the cafe.” Nomura said impairment.

Strickler shook his head and put his phone in his pants pocket. He glances at Nomura. “Let’s go to the cafe, I am feeling a bit peckish anyways.”

As Nomura and Strickler walk to the cafe late at night, they notice ahead of them that the cafe lights are off.

“Looks like she’s not here either.” Nomura comment. “Let’s go, we can have the meeting without her.”

“Wait!” Strickler grab Nomura’s shoulder and he points at the woman sitting outside the doors of the cafe. 

Nomura notices the woman in the dark smoking a cigarette and her head down.

She turns to Strickler and without saying anything walk over to the woman.

“Ruby?” Strickler said as they walk over to the crying woman.

Ruby look up to see the two finally faces.

“Sorry. I forgot about the meeting.” She mumbles and puts the cigarette in her mouth.

Strickler kneels in front of Ruby to have eye contact with her. Makeup smear from her eyes. 

“What is wrong Nat?”

Ruby blew out smoke from her nose and remove the cigarette from her lips.

“The old girl finally died.”

Strickler bite his lower lip. “I see. Belle died.”

“Found her in her usual sleeping place not breathing. I bury her in the forest. I hope she died peacefully.”

Nomura cross her arms. “Ruby, it’s just a cat!”

Strickler glare up at Nomura, which surprised her.

“My husband is dead, I lost contact with my children, and that cat brought me purpose and love again. Belle is not just a cat. She’s my child.” Ruby respond.

“Ruby, I am so sorry about Belle. Why don’t we walk you home and you can skip the meeting tonight?” Strickler suggest.

She nod and put the cigarette on the ground. “Yes. That will be fine.”

Strickler helped her up and the three changelings walk down the street and to Ruby’s apartment. Normura made tea for Ruby and they both checked on Ruby one last time to make sure she is alright. Once they knew she was going to be ok, they both take their leave.

Ruby stare at the full cup of tea for a long time. She finally got up and walk to her bedroom and to the edge of her bed. She picked up a framed picture of her and her cat next to her bed.

She doesn’t have photography pictures of her children, since cameras where hard to come by when they left home. And of course, no pictures, not even self portraits of Dictatious.

She feels alone. Very, very alone. She lay in bed and hug a pillow. Make up on her face made the white pillow dirty but she doesn’t care. She just wants her family back. Even if one of them is just a cat.


	7. End of a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this short series! Thank you for the comments! I hope you enjoyed it!

A tall, red troll stare at the once beautiful cafe now turn to rubble. Her glowing golden eyes stare at the rubble sadly.

After the Eternal Night, Ruby's cafe has been destroyed. Ruby sigh sadly. She is more sad about her son's destroyed paintings than everything else. 

"Madam Ruby."

The troll turn to Stricklander and Barbara walking up to her. She gives them a sad smile. 

"Hey." She respond. 

Barbara walks to Ruby's side. "I am so sorry Ruby."

Ruby shrug. "It's fine, Barbara."

"We can rebuild it? Make it nice and new!" Stricklander offer. 

Ruby shook her head. "No. That's not necessary." She turns to Stricklander. 

"I decided to leave Arcadia. Dictatious, the deadbeat that he is, needs me. And Jess needs her mama."

Barbara smile. "You are a good person...or troll? Or changeling." 

Ruby smile and laughs. "I get what you mean, my friend."

"We will dig through the rubble and find your valuables." Stricklander explain. 

Ruby nods. "I appreciate it." 

Barbara hugs the tall troll. "Please, look out for my son while you are in New Jersey?"

Ruby nods and hugs her back. "I promise I'll be like his second mother for you. I'll make sure he eats his fabrics, and cleans his cave space, and I'll make sure he calls you."

Barbara chuckles. "Thank you, my friend." Barbara pulls away and Stricklander walks up to Ruby. 

"My friend." Sticklander mumble. 

"Hey. Walt. I want to say thank you, for everything."

Stricklander nod and smile. "It's been an honor, Nat." 

They both hug. 

"Take care of Barbara, ok?"

"I will. You take care of Jess and that deadbeat, blind troll."

Ruby chuckles and pull away. She walks pass Stricklander and Barbara stands by Sticklander side.

Ruby turns back to the couple and waves at them. They wave back.

It is time for Ruby to have a new adventure.


End file.
